Your Wedding
by Baby Himme
Summary: Aku melepasmu,Agar kau bahagia -Elison Kim-


Author : Baby Himme

Cast : You can find it

Genre : Romance, angst

Length : Ficlet

Annyeong...

Author abal balik lagi. kali bawa ff dengan cast U-Kiss.  
Happy Reading aja dehh...

* * *

Aku masih terdiam sambil memandang Namja Cantik dihadapanku. Tanganku masih memegang sebuah kertas berwarna merah,yang tadi baru saja diberikannya padaku. Aku menghela nafas panjang,dan menatap kembali gelas berisi minuman dihadapanku. Aku tidak berniat untuk berbicara,aku tidak berniat untuk mengingat kembali luka itu. Luka yang kucoba hilangkan bertahun-tahun.

"Eli…" dia akhirnya memecah keheningan

"Nde.,"

"Kau akan datang?"

"Mollayo,waeyo kau harus memberi tahuku?"

"Dia sahabatmu Eli,bagaimanapun sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau. Tapi ini keinginannya."

"Mollayo Kevin,aku juga masih bingung. Kau tau,aku sudah cukup bahagia sekarang. Tapi kenapa kau harus datang hari ini? Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadiranmu lagi."

"Eli…."

Aku melangkah meninggalkannya,sebuah kebohongan kalau aku tidak mengharapkannya,aku selalu berharap dia akan meninggalkan namja itu,aku selalu berharap dia kembali kepadaku. Tapi itu hanya sebuah harapan,dia tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Kevin Woo sekarang bukan miliku,dia milik namja lain,dan bahkan sekarang mereka akan menikah. Air mataku perlahan menetes,aku dengan cepat masuk kedalam mobilku dan mengbaikan Kevin yang sekarang pasti sedang terisak dimeja tempat kami bertemu. Bohong kalau aku sudah tidak mencintaimu Kevin,aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku masih,masih,masih sangat mencintaimu. Tapi semua itu hanya tinggal penyesalan.

.

.

"Eli,kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Uhh,kunde itu dulu sekarang aku tidak mencintaimu." Dia mengrutkan kening memandangku, "Tapi,aku sekarang sangat,sangat,sangat mencintaimu." Dia tersenyum mendengar perkataanku,

"Apa kata sangat itu akan bertambah setiap harinya?"

"Tentu saja,setiap hari,kata itu akan terus bertambah,tidak akan pernah berhenti."

"Sekalipun aku sudah tidak bersmaku?" aku mengerutkan kening mendengar perkataanya,

"Nde,sekalipun kau sudah tidak bersamaku,kata itu akan terus bertambah. Dimanapun dirimu,dengan siapapun dirimu,kata itu akan terus bertambah,"

.

.

Aku tidak lupa janjiku,kata itu memang terus bertambah bahkan sampai sekarang. Perasaan cintaku padamu,bukan menghilang malan makin bertambah. Kenapa Kevin,kenapa kau harus meninggalaknku.

"Eli…"

"Nde?" Aku meletakan gitar yang kepegang dan memandang Namjachinguku.

"Kau masih mencintaiku Eli?"

"Tentu saja,berapa kalipun kau bertanya. Jawabannya akan selalu sama. Aku sangat,sangat,sang…"

"Berhenti Eli,aku tidak mau mendengarnya."

"Waeyo,gwencana?" Aku memandanganya takut,Tuhan jangan biarkan yang kufikirkan terjadi.

"Eli,kita…" Tuhan jangan,jangan lakukan ini padaku. "Kita sudah berbeda Eli." Jangan kau lanjutkan Kevin, "Kita lebih baik berpisah." Bening-bening kristal mulai turun dari kedua bola mata Kevin,dia tidak akan menangis kalau dia sudah tidak mencintaiku.

"Waeyo,?"

"Aku membencimu Eli." Dia berusaha pergi tapi aku menahannya dan memeluknya.

"Kau adalah pembohong yang buruk Chagia,jangan berbohong,kumohon. Kau tidak pernah bisa berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong,aku benar-benar membencimu Eli." Tubuhnya makin bergetar dalam pelukanku.

"Katakanlah…"

"Elii." Tangisannya makin menjadi dalam pelukanku,aku hanya bisa mengusap lembut rambutnya dan mengecup lembut ujung kepalanya, "Appaa…"

"Waeyo,jelaskan pelan-pelan padaku."

"Appa menjodohkanku dengan namja lain Eli." Hatiku bagai teriris mendengar apa yang disampaikannya, "Appa mempunyai hutang pada relasi bisnisnya. Dan dia terpaksa menjodohkanku. Aku,aku…" Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan,tanganku berhenti membelai rambut panjangnnya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan keluargaku hancur. Mianhe Eli,jeongmal mianhe." Dia mendorong tubuhku dan lari meninggalaknku. Sakit hanya itu yang kurasakan sekarang ini.

.

.

Bahkan setelah perjodohan itu batal. Kenapa kau tidak mencariku Kevin. Kenapa kau malah meilih namja lain,kenapa kau malah memilih namja lain. Dua tahun sejak kau pergi kau malah membawa sebuah luka yang lebih besar untukku.

"Kim Kyoungjae,tebaklah." Kiseop,sahabatku menghalangiku yang akan memukul bola lagi dimeja,

"Apa kau menang lottre lagi?" kataku sambil memukul bola menggunakan stick

"Yaa,hidupku tidak hanya tentang itu. Sekarang ini ada yang lebih besar dalam hidupku."

"Biar kutebak,Eommamu menjodohkanmu,karena sampai sekarang kau tidak punya kekasih."

"Yaa,bukan itu. Tapi hampir mendekati."

"Katakanlah,aku sedang tidak ingin bermain."

"Aku sudah punya Namjachigu."

"Jinja,apakah dia manis? Kenalkanlah padaku. Apa kau dijodohkan dengannya."

"Ani,aku mencarinya sendiri."

"Aku jadi penasaran.."

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mencoba mengambilnya dariku."

"Arratso,aku berjanji. Kau fikir aku tidak bisa mencari Kekasih sendiri."

"Sebentar lagi dia datang." Kiseop menengok kanan dan kiri mencari sesuatu,bibirnya mengembang membentuk senyum tipis setelah menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Mataku membulat melihat siapa namja yang bersama Kiseop,luka itu kembali menghampiri hatiku,hatiku perih,sangat sakit.

"Kevin…"

.

.

Air mataku tidak kunjung berhenti. Aku bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan,aku masih sangat mencintainya. Aku masih sangat mencintamu Kevin.

.

.

(Pernikahan Kiseop dan Kevin)

Aku memang sudah gila,sekarang ini aku ada didepan gereja,tempat Kiseop dan Kevin akan menikah. Aku masuk kedalamnnya perlahan,ada Kiseop disana,dia tampak sangat tampan hari ini. Aku berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"Eli,kupikir kau tidak akan datang."

"Sahabatku menikah,mana mungkin aku tidak datang."

"Japan Journiemu?"

"Lupakan tentang itu,sahabatku menikah hari ini."

"Kau harus mendampingiku,"

"Tentu saja. Siapa tau aku akan segera menyusulmu."

"Acaranya akan segera mulai,kajja."

Sakit,tentu saja sakit. Hatiku sangat sakit. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur,semua sudah didepan mata,mungkin aku masih bisa mengehentikannya,tapi apa aku bisa tega pada Kiseop. Acara dimulai,Kevin berjalan menuju altar,dia sangat cantik. Disini aku berdiri di altar,tapi bukan aku yang akan menikahinya,tapi sahabatku sendiri. Dia sampai,dan disambut oleh Kiseop,dia nampak sangat cantik dari dekat.

"Hari ini kita ditempat ini untuk menyaksikan bersatunya dua insan,untuk menyaksikan pernikahan Lee Kiseop dan Kevin Woo. Apabila ada yang keberatan dan terbebani dengan pernikan katakanlah sekarang atau diam selamanya." Pastur itu diam,sangat ingin aku mengatakan aku keberatan tapi aku tidak bisa,aku lemah,aku tidak bisa. "Kita akan segera mulai,prosesinya. Lee Kiseop,apakah kau bersedia menerima Kevin Woo sebagai istrimu,menjaganya,mencintanya dan melindunginya. Selalu bersamanya disaat senang,sedih dan susah."

"Aku bersedia."

"Kevin Woo,apakan kau bersedia menerima Lee Kiseop sebagai suamimu,Selalu mencintainya dan melayaninya dengan setulus hati?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Dengan ini kalian,dinyatakan sebagai suami istri,kalian dipersilahkan mencium pasangan kalian."

Itulah akhirnya,itulah akhir dari segalanya,aku benar-benar kehilangan Kevin. Kevin,namja yang sangat kucintai. Dia dan Kiseop menuruni tangga gereja menuju halaman dan pergi membangun hidup baru,meninggalkan aku sendirian yang hancur berkeping-keping. Mungkin butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuku bisa membangun hidupku kembali dan melupkan namja yang paling kucintai.

THE END

RnR please


End file.
